


Jared's First time Babysitting

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: best laid plans [6]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep





	Jared's First time Babysitting

Jensen beats Danneel home, and is oddly thankful for that because the scene comes home to is a sight to behold.

He’d worried about leaving Jared alone with the twins for too long, especially as it was Jared’s first time watching them alone. And right now, he can’t believe how his heart suddenly speeds up and his hands become clammy, making him wipe them off on his dress pants as he comes through the door.

"Hey," he whispers then smiles warmly when Jared glances up him.

Jared is spread out on the couch with Julia carefully resting between his legs, which are bent inward as if creating a warm shield around her. Jack is belly down to Jared's shirt, tiny baby fingers curled into the cotton, face pillowed on Jared's chest.

 _Dear Lord_ , Jensen's heart aches with the image. Instead of coming in to relieve Jared of the mess around him or both babies keeping him from leaving the couch, Jensen pulls out his phone and snaps a handful of quick pictures.

"Could you actually help?" Jared asks quietly, obviously trying to not wake the twins. "You know, instead of taking embarrassing pictures?"

Jensen smiles and puts his phone down on the coffee table then leans down to kiss Jared. "It's not embarrassing. It is incredibly adorable."

"You've gone soft in fatherhood," Jared jokes.

"And you've got spit-up all over your shirt."

Jared frowns. "I know." Jensen fondly smiles and Jared goes on. “And Jack peed on me when I was changing his diaper. He’s a stealth pee-er.”

Jensen laughs and combs hair off of Jared’s forehead. “Did I not warn you about that?”

Another frown and Jared shifts. “No, you did not.”

“Sorry about that.”

“You don’t look sorry at all,” Jared insists, finally laughing.

“Okay, I’m not.” Jensen smiles and kisses him again. “But I am thankful.”

“It was no big deal.”

“You sure about that?”

Jared runs his hand along the Jack’s head, down his back, and sets it there as he looks down at the baby boy. “Yeah. It was good.”


End file.
